Gomawo Nae Sarang
by IkanHolic
Summary: Aku merasakannya, ya.. Masih merasakannya/ ' Donghae-hyung berhentilah melamun../ 'Hyukie.. Bogoshipo..'/ HaeHyuk / BoyxBoy / Oneshot / this is my first FF mohon maklumi :D


Title : **Gomawo Nae Sarang**

.

.

Fic by : **IkanHolic**

.

.

Pairing : **HaeHyuk** (Lee DongHae x Lee HyukJae)

.

.

 **Warning :**

BoyxBoy, typo tak terkontrol, EYD yang belum sempurna, pemilihan kata yang kurang akurat.

.

.

 **A/N :**

sebenarnya ini fic udah lama buatnya, tapi bisa di publish sekarang :3

ini fic pertama saya, saya harap kalian memakluminya :D

.

.

So, enjoy :)

.

,

.

.

Aku merasakannya, ya.. Masih merasakannya, usapan lembut bak bulu angsa itu masih terasa di lengan ku, sentuhan ringan dan kecap manisnya masih terasa bibirku, membuat sesuatu di dalam rongga dadaku terus bergerak diluar batas normal, seulas senyum terlukis ketika tingkah manisnya higap dipikiran ku, ya.. Aku merindukannya.. merindukan Hyukjae-Ku.

Sejak saat itu, sejak kami mengikuti tugas negara, intesifitas pertemuan kami berkurang, harusnya hal ini bukanlah jadi ingatan lagi, karena setiap yang mengikuti Wajib militer akan susah bertemu dengan orang tersayang, ditambah dengan insident foto di Instagram kami yang mendapat hujatan dan cemoohan itu, membuatku ingin cepat bertemu dengannya.

Ya aku takut, takut membuatnya marah, karena setelah itu dia tak pernah datang bertemu secara diam diam lagi, meski aku tahu dia akan lebih sibuk karena jabatannya yang naik di kemiliteran, tapi aku takut hal ini menjadi alasan untuk menghindariku, ahhh.. kalau seperti ini aku ingin cepat keluar di kepolisian ini, bertemu dengan Hyukjae dan Elf yang menunggu kepulanganku di luar sana, unhh bogoshipoyo~

'' Hae-hyung ''

'' Donghae-hyung ''

'' DONGHAE-HYUNG ''

'' N-ne, eh Changmin-ah?'' aku tersentak ketika Changmin meneriakiku, aku tak sadar kalau aku sampai melamun gara gara memikirkanya.

'' Donghae-hyung berhentilah melamun ketika ketua memberi arahan, kalau sampai Ketua tahu kau bisa kena hukum''.

''hem, ne mianhae'' jawabku sekenanya, tapi aku bersukur karena ia menyadarkanku kalau tidak, mungkin aku bisa terkena hukum lagi seperti waktu itu.

'' Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Hae-hyung? ''

'' Tidak ada, kembalilah mendergarkan arahan ketua, kalau tidak nanti kita kena teguran.'' jawabku mengalihkan pembicaraan jika tidak, mungkin dia akan terus bertanya, tampangnya saja yang kalem tapi kenyataanya dia itu namja cerewet. Ku lirik Changmin yang duduk disamping ku yang sedang menggerutu, lihatlah wajah tampannya itu, haha terlihat konyol.

Gemuruh kenalpot terdengar di pagi hari ini, kuda besi dari mulai standar hingga bergengsi berlalulalang dijalan negeri gingseng ini, dengan cuaca yang cerah membuat suasana para pengguna trotoar menganyunkan kakinya dengan riang, meski angin musim gugur menghembus kulit tapi senyum tak luntur diwajah mereka, siapa yang tidak senang ketika mendapat libur panjang ditengah rutinasi yang membosankan? ya.. Hari ini hari libur resmi negeri gingseng, apalagi kalau bukan hari libur chuseok. Begitupun dengan ku, yup.. ini hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, aku merongoh saku celanaku dan mengambil handpone untuk menghubungi Hyukjae-Ku, dengan niat untuk minta maaf atas kejadian di Instagram, takut dia benar benar marah karena hal itu, nada sambung mulai terdengar..

'' Yoebseo..'' angkatnya, aku benar-benar merindukan suaranya.

''Hyukie.. Bogoshipo..'' jawab ku, saking merindukannya, aku tak sepat mejawab sapaanya kkk~

'' ah... Nado..'' apa apan ini? Kenapa jawabnya sesingkat ini? Apa dia bener marah?

'' Hyuk ap-''

'' Hae mianhae, aku harus mematikan teleponnya, Soora Nuna memanggilku '' jawab hyukie memotong ucapanku, apa dia sedang menghindari ku?

'' T-tapi Hyuk -''

'' Ayolah Hae~ nanti ku telepon balik ne? Kamu taukan marah Soora nuna itu gimana?'' jawab hyukie kembali memotong ucapanku, dia benar - benar menghindariku.

'' Hah, baiklah, Sharanghae hyukie..''

'' em, Nado '' jawabnya singkat, apa dia benar marah? ashh jinja! moodku hancur sekarang, liburan yang kuharapakan indah, sekarang? Jauh dari harapan.

Sekarang hari terakhir, dan besok aku harus kembali ke kepolisian begitu pula dengan Hyukjae, sampai sekarang dia tak pernah menghubungiku, begitupun panggilan dariku selalu teralihkan, liburan kali ini ku habiskan dengah Donghwa hyung dan Eomma, tidak dengan Hyukjae, aku tahu libur kali ini waktunya berkumpul dengan keluarga, tapi seharus dia menghubungiku sesuai dengan janjinya.

Sudah terhitung satu bulan sejak kejadian dimana aku menghubunginya, dan aku kembali menjalankan tugas negara semestinya, meskipun moodku sedang tidak bagus tetapi aku tetap harus menjalankan dengan baik, tidak mungkinkan kalau seorang aktor LEE DONGHAE dari boygrup terkenal SUPER JUNIOR tidak bisa menutupinya.

'' Donghae - ah? '' kurasakan tepukan dibahuku, dan ternyata siwon yang menepuk bahuku.

'' ne, Siwon-ah ada apa? '' jawabku.

'' kau di panggil ketua '' aku merengis, kenapa ketua memanggilku? apa dia akan menghukumku? Tapi kenapa? apa dia tau kalau sekarang ini aku kurang fokus?, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Siwon aku beranjak untuk menemui ketua.

'' Selamat siang pak,'' ucapku sambil membukuk setengah badan, '' maaf pak, ada apa bapak memanggil saya? ''

'' oh iya, Donghae-sii ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu, dia berada diruang petemuan, temuilah.. ''

'' ne, Kamsahamnida '' setelah membukukan badanku 'lagi', bagaimanapun dia ketua disini, karena aku bukan Heechul hyung, aku bergegas ke tempat yang dikatakan ketua, sebenarnya siapa yang mau menjengukku? Leeteuk-hyung atau Yesung-hyung lagi? setelah menginjakkan kakiku di tempat pertemuan, aku melihat seseorang dengan punggung yang kecil dan tubuh yang ramping, siapa dia? tidak mungkin itu Eomma kan?, youja ini terlalu segar dikatakan ia Eommaku, aku berjalan untuk memdekatinya.

'' Anyeonghaseyo.. '' sapaku sambil menundukan kepala, ketika aku mengangkat kembali kepalaku yang kulihat '' Omo! Soora Nuna! '' ya.. Youja ini Nunanya Hyukjae, dia tersenyum dan menyapaku balik, kami berbincang saling menanyakan kabar sampai dia mengutaran maksud tujuannya menemuiku,

'' Donghae-ah, Hyukjae menitipkan surat padaku untukmu, kalau begitu Nuna pulang dulu, tetap jaga kesehatan mu Hae..'' ucapnya sambil memluku sebagai salam perpisahan.

Setelah mengantar Soora Nuna kedapan pintu ruangan, ku lihat surat dari Hyukjae, sebenar apa maunya, ku buka dan mulai membaca isi suratnya, senyum lebar terlukis di bibirku, sebanarnya mau dia apa, di benar-benar.

Angin malam musim gugur terus menghembus dan menerpa kulit penyuka jalan trotoar, kuda besi masih terlihat berlalung lalang, menandakan Kota ini tak pernah mati meski tengah malam sudah menyambut, begitupun dengan ku yang merasakan angin malam yang menemaniku menuju restoran yang bisa kami bertemu, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Aku dan Hyukjae, hyukjae mengajakku bertemu lagi secara diam - diam.

Ketika sampai di tempat, aku belum menemukannya, dimana dia? Apa dia belum datang? Aku menunggunya di tempat duduk yang biasa kami pesan, ku lirik arloji yang melingkar di tanganku, jarum jam hampir menujukan pukul 12 malam, tapi Hyukjae belum datang, sebarnanya kemana dia? Apa dia melupakan janji yang dibuatnya lagi?, aku tersentak kaget ketika lampu di dalam runganku tiba-tiba mati.

Ada apa ini? Ku dengar suara aneh dipojok kiri tempat masuk keruanganku, suara apa itu? Ayolah jangan membuat suasana menjadi horror seperti ini.. suara itu makin terdengar jelas, tiba tiba lampu menyala kembali helaan nafas lega ku keluarkan secara perlahan, ku tolehkan kembali pandanganku ke depan, aku tesentak di depanku, ya di depanku terdapat sosok Hyukjae dengan senyum gummy smilenya, aku ingin berteriak marah akan tetapi hali itu tak terjadi, setelah tak sengaja mataku melirik kue tart yang dibawanya, bukan aku bukan tertarik dengan kuenya, tapi dengan tulisnya '' Happy Birthday Nae Sarang'' , sebenarnya apa yang ia rencanakan? pada kenyataannya aku tak bisa marah lama padanya apalagi setelah melihat senyum dan tingkah manisnya ini.

'' Hae-ya~ Happy birthday~ '' ucapanya tanpa melunturkan senyumnya sambil menyondorkan kue tart itu ke hadapanku, aku mengambilnya dan menyimpan diatas meja dihadapan kami.

'' sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan Hyukjae? '' ucapku agak dingin, oh lihatlah raut wajahnya yang merengut lucu, aku berusaha menahan senyumku, dengan tetap menampilkan raut dinginku.

'' apa kau tak senang Hae?'' tanyanya dengan masih merungut lucu.

'' apa yang senang? Kau tak menghubungiku, sekarang kau datang terlambat dan membuatku menunggu! '' jawabku agak dingin, sebenarnya aku tidak tega, tapi mengerjainya sedikit tak masalah bukan.

'' Tapi Hae A-'' jawabnya terpotong dengan perkataanku,

'' Aku tak menerima alasan, Cepat pindah kesampingku!'' dengan masih mempetahan raut dinginku, aku menarik lengan Hyukjae untuk duduk di sampingku.

'' Hae.. dengarkan aku, tentang masalah tak menghubungi aku-'' perkataannya kebali ku potong, kali ini bibirku yang bertindak, yup.. aku menciumnya, aku sudah tidak tahan mendengarkan ocehannya, sebenarnya bukan ocehannya tapi bibir kissable ini yang membuatku tak tahan untuk menciumnya, kulihat dia yang terkejut tak lama kemudian ia pun terhanyut ikut bergerlut bersamaku, kepeluk pinggangnya yang ramping, aku tidak menyangka meski dia sudah mengikuti kemiliteran tapi badannya masih bisa seramping ini, meski sekarang tambah berisi, kulepas pungutuan kami, ku buka mataku perlahan, deru nafas yang tak stabil terasa di wajahku, ku tatap mata beningnya, seulas senyum merekah di wajah kami.

'' Hae-ya..'' usapan lembut kurasakan di rahang kiriku.

'' em...'' jawabku, ku dekatkan dahi kami, ketatap wajah manisnya, Ya tuhan.. aku berterimakasih karena telah membuatnya untukku.

'' Hae apa kau masih marah? '' tanyanya tanpa menghentikan usapannya, aku terkekeh ternyata ia masih memikirkannya.

'' Aniyo Hyukie, sejak awal aku memang tak marah padamu '' senyum geli telukis di bibirku ketika raut kesal terlihat di wajahnya, pada akhirnya tawaku pecah tak terbendung lagi olehku, aigoo lihatlah wajah manisnya yang memerah menahan kesal, lucu sekali.

'' Yak! Lee Donghae berhentilah tertawa'' gertaknya pada ku, akupun menghentikan tawaku sebulum ia benar-benar marah, ku tatap kebali wajahnya tanpa perintah tanganku bergerak sendiri mengusap wajahnya dengan seulas senyum tak pernah luntur di wajahku, ku dekati wajahnya satu kecupan panjang mendarat di dahinya.

'' terimakasih hyukie, terimakasih atas kejutannya, terimakasih telah menjadi orang pertama untuk ku, dan terimakasih masih disisiku '' kudekap tubuhnya didalam pelukanku, ku rasakan tangannya melingkar membalas pelukanku. '' Aku mencintaimu, Gomawo nae sarang''

'' aku juga mencintaimu Hae.'' balasnya..

.

.

.

.

Yang ditulis Hyukie dalam surat benar, jangan berfikir buruk karena perkataan orang lain, yang harus diyakini adalah bagaimana kita bisa menghadapinya, karena hidup ini kita yang menjalani.

.

.

 _ **Teruslah hidup bersamaku hyukie..**_

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

.

'' maaf telah mengerjaimu Hae'' ucapnya dengan diiringi kekehan di akhir,

'' aku akan maafkan mu setelah kau mau bergelut di bawah selimut bersamaku'' tak luput dengan smirk jail ku torehkan di wajahku, sebelum ia berontak aku segera membopongnya menuju mobil yang ia gunakan.

'' Yakk, Hae turunkan ! '' teriaknya '' Tidak sebelum kau menerima hukumanmu!'' jawabku membalas teriakannya.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

saya harap ceritanya tak mengecewakan^

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **#WewaitingDonghae**_

 _Garut, 15 0ktober 2016_


End file.
